1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to toys and, more particularly, to a simulated eye for a toy.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical replica of eyes always imitates human's eyes by replicating limited characters of the eyes. Accordingly, other simulations are needed to make the imitated eyes more lifelike. Therefore, what is needed is a simulated eye capable of behaving in a more lifelike manner.